Forever in our Hearts
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: This is a story dedicated to Sara, who I have gained as a daughter. Sara is Hannah I am Catherine and my boyfriend is Grissom don't worry he doesn't look like Grissom anyway please read and review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Forever in our hearts

A/N – I dedicate this story to one Sara Matthews aka Sara Armstrong, we have only known each other for a matter of months but recently I have become Sara's mom. Not that I mind it makes me feel happy when she calls me mommy, anyway I hope you enjoy and this ones for you Princess.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing at my kitchen counter early in the morning I can't help but smile when my daughter's Lindsay and Hannah stroll into the kitchen as if they owned it.

"So mom what's for breakfast?" Lindsay asked "and where is Dad?

"Your dad is working on a case with lots of bugs and can't possibly tear himself away" Catherine replied "and for breakfast you know where the fridge is"

"Aww mom please?" Lindsay pleaded batting her eyelids

"Mom can we have pancakes?" Hannah asked "normally dad would do it, but he's still on a case"

"I can make pancakes" Catherine replied "sort of"

"Actually I'll just have cereal" Lindsay remarked opening the cupboard door "you want cereal too Hannah?"

"What's wrong with my pancakes?" Catherine asked hurt at her daughters insult

"What's right with them" Lindsay replied after swallowing some cereal "they come out all runny or stick to the pan"

"I'll try one mom" Hannah said glaring at Lindsay "can't be that bad?"

Hannah went and sat down beside Lindsay who was already on her third bowl of cereal, claiming to be hungry yet again. Catherine shook her head and went to prepare pancakes for Hannah and herself.

0000000000000000000000000

20 minutes later and covered head to toe in pancake mix; Catherine sat a plate with two pancakes in front of Hannah and walked towards the bedroom. Hannah looked at the pancakes or mush and then at a smirking Lindsay.

"Do I really eat this?" Hannah asked pointing at her plate "it looks like I don't know what it looks like?"

"I did warn you" Lindsay replied grinning "put them in the trash and grab a breakfast bar"

"Yea good idea" replied Hannah walking to the bin and disposing of the evidence "remind me never to be polite around mom when it comes to pancakes"

"Sure, look lively mom's coming back" Lindsay whispered "and she's on a mission"

"I'm going to kill your father" Catherine shouted "he's only gone and used my best bra as a toiletry holder"

"Oh god mom to much information" Lindsay groaned walking out of the kitchen shaking her head

"Did you enjoy your pancakes Princess?" Catherine turned and asked Hannah

"Oh yes" Hannah replied nodding her head to add to the lie "very nice"

"Ok I'll make you some more tomorrow morning" Catherine replied grinning

"That's ok I'm having breakfast at school tomorrow" Hannah replied with wide eyes "uhh speaking of school best be off"

"See you outside school later" Catherine shouted reminding Hannah of the pickup

Hannah and Lindsay collected their books and bags and started on their walk to school meeting up with their friends.

000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later and very bored Catherine could hear a buzzing noise coming from the fridge being the investigator that she is Catherine went to fetch Grissom's tool kit un plugged the fridge and started to dismantle it.

"This sound get rid of that annoying buzzing" Catherine said to herself "i wonder when Gil will be home?"

True to form 10 minutes later Grissom walked into the house putting his car keys and house keys in the dish and putting his shoes into the closet, he walked through the living room and then dropped his briefcase on the floor.

"Cath what the hell are you doing?" Grissom shouted "why is the fridge well in pieces?"

"Well it was making a horrible buzzing sound" Catherine replied "so I went to investigate"

"I believe that fridge is meant to buzz?" Grissom replied questioning himself "let me get the manual"

Grissom went to where they kept their manuals and walked back towards Catherine who was sat in what was left of the family fridge.

"Yes I was correct, fridge is meant to buzz" Grissom said reading the manual "so now we have a fridge that is in pieces and makes no buzz, why did you do it Cath?"

"I was bored and not thinking straight" Catherine replied "you try staying at home all day and having to talk to the neighbour hood cat"

"Cath I am getting worried about you" Grissom remarked "first you dismantle the fridge and now you are talking to animals that can't reply"

"Your point is?" Catherine asked "look I have too many hours in the day to be sitting around doing nothing, I am a CSI through and through and this is driving me nuts"

"It's for your own good" Grissom replied pulling Catherine into a hug "just think in five months time you will have a screaming baby demanded your every need"

"Yea I suppose" Catherine replied reluctantly "by the way why have you used my best bra as a toiletry holder?"

"I asked Hannah to move that yesterday" Grissom said groaning "never trust a fourteen year old"

"More to the point never trust an over grown ape of a husband to leave your underwear alone" Catherine remarked "do not blame Hannah for anything, you here me?"

"Yes perfectly" Grissom replied shocked at his wife's outburst "are we going to fix this mess?"

"You are, I'm kind of tired" Catherine replied yawning "I didn't know that dismantling a fridge could be so much hard work?"

Catherine walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom leaving Grissom with a pile of fridge parts and a never growing migraine. Grissom poured himself a coffee and sat down in the middle of the floor trying to think of how to put the fridge back together.

0000000000000000000000000000000

At exactly two in the afternoon Catherine woke up, she was not going to be late in picking up Hannah and Lindsay not finding her husband beside her she walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to find Grissom flat out of the floor holding onto a pipe from the fridge. Catherine giggled and slowly made her way to her car. Fifteen minutes later and bang on time Catherine pulled up and waited for her girls to get in the car.

"Hi mom" Lindsay said hugging her mom "what's for dinner?"

"Do you never stop eating?" Hannah asked "look at you, your as thin as a post"

"Yea well I do a lot of exercise" Lindsay replied "so what are we having for dinner?"

"Well how about we go shopping?" Catherine asked "while your father attempts to fix the fridge"

"You didn't dismantle it again did you?" Hannah asked "how many times mom?"

"I've lost count" Catherine replied "blame your father he got me this way"

"No you both did it" Lindsay remarked looking through her mom's purse finding a chocolate bar "can I have this?"

"Hey stop going through my purse" Catherine shouted although smiling "yea you can have it, anyone would think I don't feed you"

Catherine giggled and drove home, hopefully Grissom was awake and nearly finished with the fridge if not it was a take away night, yet again. Arriving home Hannah and Lindsay walked into the house to find their dad muttering and groaning and his arms and legs flying everywhere.

"Damn it Cath why do you do these things?" Grissom asked

"She's bored dad" Lindsay replied giggling when she heard her dad hit his head "hey you ok?"

"Never better" Grissom replied standing up rubbing his head "good day at school?"

"Yea it was ok" Hannah replied shyly "can I go to my room?"

"Yes of course you can" Grissom replied very concerned "Hannah Princess what is wrong?"

"Nothing honest dad" Hannah replied trying to hold back her tears "I'm ok see you at dinner, whenever that maybe"

Hannah walked out of the room and upstairs Catherine noticed Hannah's form running up the last few steps and her bedroom door slam, Catherine walked up the stairs and knocked on Hannah's door.

"Hannah can I come in?" Catherine asked

"No go away" Hannah shouted "just leave me alone"

"Hannah you know I can't do that" Catherine answered trying the door "please let me in"

"Why should I?" Hannah shouted clearly crying "you don't love me, you love Lindsay and the new baby what I am nothing, always have been"

"Hannah Marie Jackson, don't you ever say that again" Catherine said raising her voice "please open the door"

"No" Hannah shouted "just go away and be with your family, not our family your family"

Catherine stood at the door for a few more minutes until she turned around and went to the stairs; before she went down she turned and looked at Hannah's door.

"Hannah when you want to come downstairs and be with your family, please do" Catherine said "but for now I'll grant you your wish but realise we all care about you and love you whether your blood relation or not"

Hannah could hear her mother's footsteps and sobs from the stairs and went and sat on her bed and broke down in tears, she had upset the person she cared most deeply about and went towards her desk and started to write a letter and make her mom a card anything to make the hurt she had caused to go away.

tbc

000000000000000000000000000

There you go chapter one complete and as I said in the A/N this is dedicated to Sara love you Princess!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Special thanks to Trish for being my Beta, cheers hun your the best. As for Sara here you are a new chapter of your story for you, hope you enjoy.

00000000000000000

Hannah spent an hour devising her letter to her parents but mainly her mom, Hannah hated shouting and upsetting Catherine but at that time she couldn't have cared less but now realising what she had done really hit home hard.

"Why didn't I just tell mom what's wrong?" Hannah questioned herself

Hannah finished her letter and felt her tummy grumble, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, residing herself to making an apology she started her descent down the stairs and into the living room. Lindsay spotted Hannah first and walked over and pulled her little sister into a hug.

"Hi what's on your mind?" Lindsay asked "Mom is in the kitchen with dad, what you got there Hannah?"

"It's for mom and dad" Hannah replied "uh see you soon"

"Yea sure thing Hannah" Lindsay replied

Hannah smiled at her older sister and walked into the kitchen to find her dad at the stove and her mom sat at the kitchen unit crying. Hannah felt guilty once again and started to well up.

"Mom?" Hannah asked "can I talk to you?"

"Yea sure" Catherine replied "what's on your mind?"

"Lots of things, I'm not happy about a lot of things and I take my anger out on to many other people" Hannah explained "I had a bad day at school, people pick on me in my grade, and I wish I was the same age as Lindsay then I would be in her grade"

"Hannah honey Lindsay is sixteen your fourteen" Grissom said "and unless your grades are good enough to be in the same grade as Lindsay then I'm afraid you have to stay where you are"

"Gil shut up your not helping" Catherine shouted "go and sit with Lindsay and stop sticking your nose in where it's not wanted"

00000000000000000000000000

Grissom walked out the room and into the living room to find a giggling Lindsay looking at her dads shocked expression.

"Mom shout at you again?" Lindsay asked in between giggles "don't you ever learn?

"Obviously not" Grissom replied

Lindsay pulled her dad onto the sofa and they cuddled into each other and watched TV together, meanwhile in the kitchen Hannah was pacing the floor while it looked like Catherine was watching a game of Tennis.

"Hannah sit down your making me dizzy" Catherine said

"Sorry mom" Hannah replied sitting down "just read the letter it will be a lot easier"

Catherine looked at the envelope and then at Hannah and opened the letter, Hannah sank into her chair while her mom read the letter.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm sorry for all the times I caused problems and all the times I haven't. I just have a lot on my mind since, well since my real mom and dad passed away there is a lot I went through as an early tee, some things I wont repeat because they hurt me to much to say. _

_I'm so thankful that Social Services allowed you to be my temporary parents but I wish it would be a thin that would last forever but with you expecting another baby very soon I will be taken away._

_You have given me love, guidance and the occasional kick up the butt and I've never regretted it. If there was anything I do regret is not kicking Benjamin Fletcher's ass today for what he said and did to me during Science today, but that's a whole different story._

_If there was one thing I could wish for was to be known as Hannah Marie Grissom not Hannah Marie Jackson._

_Yours forever your_

_Hannah xxxx_

Catherine finished reading the letter with tears in her eyes, she looked directly at Hannah and pulled her into a hug.

"Hannah why didn't you ever tell us this before?" Catherine asked the top of Hannah's head "were you scared that we wouldn't like you living with us?"

Hannah stayed quiet crying softly into Catherine's chest, Catherine lifted Hannah's chin and looked directly into her eyes.

"Hannah we want you to stay, the house wouldn't be the same without you" Catherine remarked "this baby will be honoured to have you and Lindsay as it's older sisters and don't you ever forget that"

"Ok" Hannah replied wiping her face on her mom's shirt

"Hey find a tissue" Catherine groaned "don't use me"

"Sorry mom" Hannah replied giggling "how about we go play a game of charades with Lindsay and dad?"

Catherine and Hannah walked out of the kitchen to find Grissom and Lindsay having a game of twister, Lindsay clearly winning. Catherine told Hannah to go tickle her dad so that Lindsay would definitely win so that their game of charades could commence.

Tbc

Well there's the next chapter, in the next chapter more will be revealed about what Benjamin did and said to Hannah at school, but for now please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Sorry it took so long in doing this chapter but a general kick up the ass from my Beta Trish helped me to eventually write this chapter, so this is for you Sara aka Princess I hope you enjoy it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the early hours of the morning when Lindsay ran into Hannah's bedroom to find her screaming and thrashing around her bed, worried that her younger sister would hurt herself Lindsay attempted to wake her up.

"Hannah wake up honey" Lindsay pleaded "Hannah come on please"

"Uh?" Hannah remarked "Oh Lindsay I was so scared I..I"

"What happened?" Lindsay asked "Please tell me"

"Uh? It's ok it don't matter" Hannah replied "Honest"

"I'm not convinced Hannah" Lindsay replied "now I'm staying in here with you tonight"

"The hell you are" shouted Hannah "now get the hell out of my room"

"I'm staying here" Lindsay replied

"Get the hell out my room or so help me I'm gonna" Hannah screamed

"Do what tell mom and dad? Go ahead" Lindsay replied

"You can be such a bit.." Hannah screamed

"What is going on in here?" Catherine shouted "Lindsay what are you doing in Hannah's room at two in the morning?"

"I was in here because.." Lindsay remarked

"Lindsay I'm warning you drop it" snapped Hannah

"What on earth is going on?" Catherine demanded "One of you best tell me or I will go wake your father"

"Hannah was having a nightmare" Lindsay bellowed

"You..You I hate you" Hannah screamed "Get out my room now"

"Hannah will you just calm down" Catherine pleaded

"No get the hell out my room now" Hannah screamed

"HANNAH MARIE" Grissom shouted "What are you doing shouting at your sister and mother?"

"Just get the hell out of my room" Hannah screamed "NOW"

"Daddy Hannah was having a nightmare" Lindsay said "And is now taking it out on me and mom"

"Why don't you tell the whole street?" Hannah shouted "I know alert the media"

"Stop this right now" shouted Grissom "Hannah you will tell us what the matter is"

"No I won't" Hannah said starting to sob "I can't tell you, he..He will hurt me if I tell you"

"Who will hurt you?" Grissom asked "Hannah we can't help you if you don't tell us"

"Forget it ok" Hannah replied "it's just my mucked up life coming back to haunt me"

"Forget it? How are we to forget it when you say things like that" Lindsay remarked "Give us more information than that"

"No" Hannah replied "Please can we all just go back to bed?"

"We will go to bed if Lindsay stays with you" Catherine said "And under the circumstances it's a demand not a choice, good night girls"

"Good night Mom, night Daddy" Lindsay replied

"You're a suck up" Hannah retorted "Well if your sleeping in here go get your pillow then"

While Lindsay went back to her room to fetch her pillow and blanket, Hannah lay down on her bed and fell to sleep. When Lindsay returned she smiled and settled herself on the floor for the rest of the night. Only thirty minutes later and both Hannah and Lindsay were awake, Hannah had suffered another nightmare and Hannah was willing to share her experience with her older sister.

"Lindsay you awake?" Hannah asked

"Yea what's wrong kiddo?" Lindsay replied

"I had another nightmare" Hannah said "You still willing to listen?"

"Always, what's up?" Lindsay asked rubbing her eyes and joining her sister on the bed

"I was dreaming about my family and how they were taken away from me and I was worried that they would take this family away from me" Hannah explained "I don't want to lose you, Mom or Daddy"

"You will never lose us" Lindsay replied giving her sister a hug "There's something else isn't there?"

"Yea but don't tell Mom or Daddy, please?" Hannah begged

"It all depends, ok I won't" Lindsay replied

"Promise" asked Hannah "Hand on heart"

"Just tell me all ready" groaned Lindsay

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hannah, hey don't ignore me" Benjamin shouted "Yea got your attention now bitch"_

"_Benjamin just leave me alone" Hannah replied "Whatever you have to say I'm not interested"_

"_Oh really? Not if it even concerns your boyfriend Jake?" Benjamin asked_

"_What about Jake?" asked Hannah_

"_Thought you weren't interested in what I have to say" Benjamin remarked "I'm a loser, remember?"_

"_Just tell me already" snapped Hannah" I haven't got all day"_

"_Fine, your beloved Jake was getting very friendly with Ashley yesterday at the mall" Benjamin said smirking_

"_No you got that wrong, he wouldn't" Hannah replied "He cares about me"_

"_Yea well it looks like he cares about Ashley too" Benjamin remarked "Got some competition there Hannah?"_

"_Oh shut up, you really are a loser" Hannah said walking away_

_Hannah walked through the halls of school and towards her locker, which incidentally was right next to Jake's. What Hannah was going to find when she got there was not a complete shock._

"_Dump her Jake, she don't love you like I do" Ashley remarked_

"_Fine she's gone" Jake replied "Come here beautiful"_

"_JAKE" Hannah shouted "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_What's it look like? Are you really that dense?" Ashley remarked _

"_Jake? We were meant to be together forever, was that all a lie?" Hannah asked_

"_Obviously" Jake replied "Oh Hannah your dumped see you around"_

"_Jake?" Hannah sobbed "Please?"_

"_Get lost freak" Ashley shouted_

_Hannah ran away and towards the nearest bathroom, not realising it was the boy's bathroom. Benjamin was in the bathroom when Hannah ran in._

"_Well well" Benjamin remarked "What do we have here?_

"_Oh uh I'm sorry" Hannah said "I didn't realise this was the boys room"_

"_Yea you will be sorry" Benjamin said moving towards Hannah_

"_Benjamin what are you doing?" Hannah asked_

_End Flashback_

"Seriously Hannah you have to tell someone" Lindsay said "and no not just me"

"I can't, I shouldn't have even told you" Hannah sobbed

"Hannah Benjamin went to attack you, if it wasn't for the janitor, I don't want to think what Benjamin would have done" Lindsay replied shivering "but I think you really need to tell Mom"

"How about Aunt Sara? Is that a good idea or bad?" Hannah asked

"Good if you want him dead, bad if you want to visit Aunt Sara in jail" Lindsay replied

"Ok Mom it is then" Hannah sighed "But I will wait until Daddy is at work"

"Good idea" Lindsay replied "now lets go back to sleep"

"Can you..You sleep in my bed with me?" Hannah asked

"Yea sure" Lindsay replied pulling her little sister into a hug and falling into the first decent sleep that night.

00000000000

Tbc

Please review and thanks once again to Trish for being my Beta


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Many mnay thanks to Trish for being my Beta, LOL I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I tell you it was hell writing it but it will all be worth it in the end.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lindsay woke up first to find Hannah fast asleep cuddling into her stuffed Giraffe, the first thing Grissom gave his new daughter. A few minutes later Hannah woke up and smiled at her older sister.

"Good morning Lindsay" Hannah said rubbing her eyes "How are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?" Lindsay asked "Ready to tell Mom?"

"No, can't we just tell Aunt Sara?" Hannah groaned "I don't want to upset Mom in her current state."

"Mom will be in an even bigger state if you didn't tell her," Lindsay replied "Look I'll be with you, don't worry it's not your fault."

"GIRLS BREAKFAST!" Catherine shouted up the stairs "AND IT'S PANCAKES!"

"Oh no," Hannah groaned "not that again, surely she hasn't made her yucky pancakes?"

"I hope not, but there is only one way to find out" Lindsay replied "Last one to the breakfast bar is a rotten potato."

"What are you? Twelve," Hannah asked "Hey Lindsay your hair is out of place by two inches."

"What? No!" Lindsay cried "Hey wait!"

"Nope who's the rotten potato now?" Hannah remarked giggling "Oh sorry Daddy, but could you like move?"

"Hannah you are so dead!" Lindsay screamed "you're a cheat!"

"Lindsay be careful coming down the stairs," Gil shouted up the stairs "same goes for you Hannah walk gracefully into the kitchen."

"Daddy?" Hannah groaned "Oh Daddy did you make the pancakes this morning?"

"Yes I did" Gil replied "Why?"

"No reason" Lindsay replied next to Hannah "By the way Hannah snooze you lose."

"What? Hey!" Hannah shouted "I don't think so!"

Hannah ran around Lindsay into the kitchen jumped onto the stool beside the Breakfast bar, forgetting it had wheels and the stool moved sending Hannah crashing into the kitchen cupboard, Lindsay and Grissom ran over to Hannah who was in fits of giggles.

"I won," Hannah said in between giggles "Lindsay's a rotten potato"

"Jesus Hannah you scared us," Catherine remarked holding her chest "Don't ever do things like that again."

"Sorry Mom," Hannah replied "Really sorry"

"Your forgiven, come here give me a hug," Catherine said holding out her arms "now sit down, carefully and eat Breakfast."

Gil was about to sit down and join his family when his Cell phone rang, he was on call after all.

"Grissom" Gil answered "Yes right ok, what right now? Conrad can't I at least get Breakfast with my family? Ok, no it is then, fine, on my way."

"Daddy take some pancakes with you," Hannah begged "You need to eat, no matter what that arse Ecklie says."

"HANNAH!" Catherine shouted

"Cath she does have a point." Gil remarked "See my three beautiful ladies and bump later."

"Bump? Is that what we are calling it now?" Catherine asked.

"Yes dear," Gil replied walking out of the door.

Lindsay watched as Hannah was really interested in her Breakfast when she promised she would tell their Mom as soon as their Dad was nowhere in the house, to get Hannah's attention Lindsay kicked Hannah underneath the table which caused Hannah to jump.

"Hey that hurt," Hannah whispered "What did you do that for?"

"Tell her," Lindsay whispered pointing at Catherine's back "If you don't I will"

"Fine" sighed Hannah "Mom can I talk to you?"

"Yea sure" Catherine replied "What's bugging you?"

"I had another nightmare last night," Hannah said slowly, "Lindsay was there I was fine, but it's really important I tell you about the nightmare."

"Ok I'm listening," Catherine replied

"Uhh ok, well you know that I had a boyfriend Jake?" Hannah asked

"Yea, go on," Catherine said

"Well he was cheating on me and well I found out through an arse called Benjamin." Hannah explained

"Oh I see, and don't swear," Catherine remarked "Carry on."

"Yea sorry, well I got upset ran into the nearest bathroom and Benjamin went to attack me," Hannah remarked "If the Janitor hadn't come in well uhh you know."

"Did you report it?" Catherine asked

"No I didn't," Hannah replied "I don't want to bother people about it, plus he would know I told you, Daddy and Lindsay he threatened my family Mom and I want to protect, you like I didn't protect my real family"

"Hannah it isn't your job to protect me or your Dad," Catherine remarked "That's our job, when do you want me to tell your father?"

"Never" Hannah replied "Mom he will go crazy and then tell Uncle Jim and then Uncle Jim will go crazy and well then the whole lab will be after Benjamin, hello not stupid, they would kill him."

"True," Catherine said "But that proves that there is a lot of people that care about you."

"Yea I suppose," Hannah replied shrugging her shoulders "So what's the plan of action today?"

"Sara and Nick are bringing Jason and Serenity over," Catherine replied "They asked if we could take them so they can have alone time"

"Yea and you know what that alone time can do," Lindsay said pointing at her Mom's swollen abdomen

"Hey less of the cheek young lady," Catherine said smiling "now go get dressed you can help me with Jason and Serenity."

000000000000000000000000

Hannah and Lindsay gave their Mom a hug and kiss and ran up the stairs to the bathrooms and bedrooms to get ready, while her girls were away Catherine let her tears flow, Twenty minutes later and Sara and Nick walk into the kitchen to find Catherine sobbing into a dishcloth. Nick sent Jason and Serenity into the living room while Sara and he spoke to Catherine.

"Hey Cath what's wrong" Sara said "Hey babe pour me some coffee and Cath some tea please."

"Sure thing babe," Nick replied

"Now Cath tell me what's the problem, is it because Griss is at work?" Sara asked "Oh thanks babe, here Cath drink this."

"Thanks, no it's...it's Hannah" Catherine said sobbing

"What's wrong with my Buttercup?" Nick asked "Is someone at school bothering her?"

"Nick breath honey and let Cath speak" Sara remarked "Carry on Cath."

"Well there is this boy called Benjamin and he tried to attack Hannah at school Friday" Catherine sobbed "She had a nightmare about it; Lindsay was with her all night"

"Where does this Benjamin guy live?" Nick asked through gritted teeth

"Calm down Nick your not helping," Sara said calmly "now does Griss know?"

"No and I don't know how to tell him" Catherine replied "Oh Sara she was so scared last night, she wants to protect us so she doesn't lose us, I failed her Sara."

"Whoa wait a minute how did you fail her?" Nick asked "You have given that girl everything she wanted, how have you failed her?"

"We didn't find her parents killer," Catherine sobbed "I failed her; I'm a useless mother and even worse CSI."

"Hold up your the greatest CSI around," Sara remarked "Thanks to you I've solved cases that I thought I would never solve and it's thanks to you that Hannah as the life now she deserves so don't give me that crap about you being useless"

"Sorry hormones I guess" Catherine remarked "So why are you still here? Go already have your alone time, oh and Sara thanks."

"Anytime Cath, what are friends for?" Sara replied "Jason Serenity we are going behave for your Aunt Catherine, Lindsay and Hannah."

"Momma Lindsay and Hannah are not our Aunts," Serenity said

"I know that Serenity, it was just easier to say that way" Sara replied "Serenity?"

"Yes Momma?" Serenity asked

"Don't back talkt your Aunt Catherine or your cousins' Lindsay and Hannah" Sara blowing kisses to her son and daughter "Behave."

"We will," Jason said "And Dad see you soon."

"You will sport, Litterbug behave," Nick said

"I will Daddy," Serenity replied "Bye now"

Sara and Nick walked out of the house to find Hannah sat on top of their car bonnet staring into space.

"Hi Buttercup, you ok?" Nick asked

"What do you think?" Snapped Hannah "Sorry."

"It's ok" Nick replied "So, why you sitting out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and Aunt Sara," Hannah replied "I heard what my Mom said about being a failure."

"Did you now?" Sara said "What else did you hear?"

"I heard you telling Mom she was the best CSI ever, she's also the best Mom I could ask for" Hannah remarked sniffing "I don't want to lose them, they are my life and I love them dearly although, Lindsay can be a right nosey son of a bit.."

"Hannah," Sara said sternly "You know it's not nice to swear."

"Yea sorry Aunt Sara" Hannah replied "Hey have a nice time alone, see you soon love you both."

"Love you too," Sara replied "Go have fun with your sister and cousins'"

"Buttercup be strong," Nick said "I'll always there if you need me, just like your Uncle Warrick and Greg"

"Yea, and the rest of the Las Vegas Crime lab," Hannah remarked "Hey what you still doing here? Go now."

0000000000000000000000000000

Hannah waved her Aunt and Uncle away and headed into the house to find Serenity and Jason sat on top of Lindsay who was giggling her head off.

"I wonder where Lindsay could be?" Hannah remarked winking at Serenity and hi fiving Jason "now who wants to play in the pool?"

"Oh me," Serenity squealed in delight "But where's my suit?"

"In my closet" Hannah replied "Come on last one in the pool is a rotten tomato."

Both Jason and Serenity ran up the stairs and into Hannah's bedroom waiting for their cousin. Meanwhile Hannah was helping Lindsay off the couch, well trying too.

"You ok?" Hannah asked giggling "You got beat up by an eleven and eight year old."

"Oh do shut up, I'll wait for you by the pool." Lindsay said running towards the screen door to the garden

"Lindsay wait!" Hannah shouted

Too late Lindsay ran straight into he screen door causing a big crash and Catherine running out of the kitchen to see what was broken.

"Ouch that bloody hurt!" Lindsay groaned "Why isn't that door open yet?"

"I haven't got around to it yet," Catherine replied trying not to laugh

"Oh my god that was hilarious, ok breath," Hannah giggled "Oh my god!"

"Shut up Hannah!" Lindsay said opening the door and walking out

"Ok that's weird," Catherine remarked

"Yea but incredibly funny," Hannah replied who then burst into fits of giggles again "Ok Lindsay is not having a good day."

"Ok now that is funny." Catherine giggled "There is a lawn chair there honey"

"Yea thanks Mom," Lindsay replied groaning

"Hey Mom is it true it comes in threes?" Hannah asked

"Well if so Lindsay got one more round to go," Catherine replied "Maybe you should go up to your room Jason and Serenity are in there alone"

"Oh shi.. Sugar fairy lumps," Hannah said running up the stairs "Sorry I know don't swear Mom."

000000000000000000000000000

10 minutes later and all sat in the pool Lindsay and Hannah watch as Serenity dunks her brother under the water, definitely got Sara's fighting spirit where Jason got is Dad's mellow calm attitude.

"Hey let your brother breathe Serenity" Hannah shouted "don't want to go to the Emergency room thanks"

"Ok," Serenity replies "Hannah? Can I stay here tonight? In your room with you?"

"Uh ask your Mom when she returns" Hannah replied "now lets play."

"Good idea" Jason said "And for your information I'm going home staying with too many girls can lower a mans self esteem."

"A mans self esteem? Jason your eleven for Christ sake," Lindsay remarked "Got a long way to go to be a man"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five hours later and feeling worn out Hannah goes up to her bedroom to get some rest, while her Mom and Lindsay fed Serenity and Jason. Hannah settles into her bed and holds onto her Giraffe. Twenty minutes later Lindsay went upstairs to go to the bathroom and out of interest looked in on her little sister.

"No please, they are all I have left no please!" Hannah screamed "no not my baby sister please!"

"Whoa Hannah wake up!" Lindsay shouted "Hey sweetie wake up."

"Oh Lindsay" Hannah sobbed "I don't want to talk about it"

"No problem, maybe Serenity should go home," Lindsay suggested "Because if you have another nightmare you will freak her out."

"Yea good idea" Hannah replies "Sorry"

"Not a problem" Lindsay said "what are big sisters for?"

"Borrowing my clothes and make up," Hannah replied

Lindsay playful hit Hannah on the arm and pulled her into a hug, Lindsay suggested that they have a girly night in Hannah's bedroom, sugar, DVD's and a barrel of laughs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning both Lindsay and Hannah were awake early to make their parents their Breakfast and then head off to school, leaving a note for their parents on the fridge of where to locate their meals they started walking to school. It was the second period when Hannah's day went from bad to worse.

"So what you got now Hannah?" Sam asked a cute blond boy in Hannah's grade who had the hots for her "I've got Gym"

"Same here, you want to walk with me Sam?" Hannah asked

"Sure, Hannah sorry to hear about that jerk Jake," Sam said

"It's ok that's old news," Hannah replied smiling "We don't talk much do we?"

"No your normally with your head in a book and I'm normally with my head in the nearest toilet" Sam remarked "Generally by Benjamin and his gang."

"Aww sorry to hear that Sam," Hannah replied "Hey how about we be friends? I only really have my sister Lindsay so ,it would be great if you said yes, ok shutting up now"

"Sure I don't have many friends either" Sam replied grinning "thanks"

"No problem" Hannah said

000000000000000000000000000000000

Benjamin looked on disgusted that Sam and Hannah were friends, he waited until the halls were clear and waited for Hannah to go into the girl's locker room. Benjamin watched as his best friend Tyler dragged Lindsay into the locker room all Benjamin wanted was Hannah to finish what he started and Lindsay happened to be damage control.

"If you scream your dead," Benjamin snarled "Get it blonde?"

"Yea" Lindsay whimpered "What you going to do with me and Hannah?"

"Have fun" Tyler replied "How much do you think Mommy and Daddy will pay to get you back? Hannah on the other hand no one can buy her back."

"You sick bast.." Lindsay snarled but stopped when Benjamin slapped her across the face

"What did I tell you? Manners Miss Willows." Benjamin grinned "now be quiet your precious little sister will be arriving soon."

Lindsay watched in horror as Hannah walked into the locker room smiling and laughing, Lindsay tried to wiggle out of Tyler's grasp. Benjamin stepped out of the darkness and tapped Hannah on the shoulder.

"Well we meet again," Benjamin said smirking "Don't worry we are not alone."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked "Who else is here?"

"Tyler move forward," Benjamin asked "now Miss Jackson here is your sister to witness and even join in."

"Let Lindsay go" Hannah pleaded "She has nothing to do with this"

"Yea she sure does, she is your family" Benjamin said "and any member of your family ends up dead, yes Hannah I was the one that killed your Mom and Dad."

"But why? What did they do to you?" Hannah asked crying "Please leave Lindsay alone."

"It was fun and because I wanted too," Benjamin replied "now be a good girl and lie down, you to Lindsay"

"NO!" Screamed Lindsay "GET OFF ME TYLER!"

"Shut her up will you!" Benjamin snapped "no one can hear you they are all in the Gym."

Benjamin and Tyler ripped at the girls clothes and started to assault both girls, covering their mouths both boys torn at the girl's underwear and entered roughly. Hannah bit down hard on Benjamin's hand and screamed, Sam happened to come into the locker room in search of his new best friend and was in complete and utter shock at what he saw.

"Get the hell off of them now!" Sam shouted "Mr Jacobs! Come here quick!"

"Sam what is all the ruckus about? Benjamin, Tyler, get off those girls right now!" Mr Jacobs shouted "Sam go fetch Mr Price and the school nurse."

"Yes sir," Sam answered running off

"Lindsay, Hannah you ok?" Mr Jacobs asks entering the room "Stay right where you are, you two."

Benjamin and Tyler stayed right where they were, Lindsay and Hannah were huddled in a corner together not looking at anyone or anything just screaming for their Dad and Mom. The school nurse ran into the room followed closely by Sam and Mr Price who dragged Benjamin and Tyler to the Principles office. Meanwhile Mr Jacobs had rang Catherine and Grissom who were on their way. The school Nurse tried talking to Hannah and Lindsay but they were to frightened to look at anyone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

10 minutes later and Gil ran into the room and straight up to his crying daughters as soon as they knew their dad was there, they pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his shirt, Catherine's CSI instincts kicked in and shouted at everyone to back off as the locker room was now a crime scene. Catherine asked where the two boys were and phoned Jim and the rest of the nightshift CSI team to come up to the school, once everyone arrived Catherine and Gil carried their daughters to the family car and home. As soon as the car stopped Hannah ran from the car and into the house and up into her room slamming the door and locking it from the inside.

Lindsay slowly walked into the house and went upstairs herself, knocked on Hannah's door and was let in and that's where they stayed for the rest of the night.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine and Gil sat in the living room looking at two book bags and jackets thrown across the room by their teenage daughters, Catherine cuddled up to Gil and placed her head on his chest and started to sob.

"There, there honey" Gil soothed "It will be ok!"

"How will it be ok? Our babies were raped Gil!" Catherine sobbed "How can they go back to school? The other kids will be mean to them!"

Gil just nodded and played with his wife's blond locks, soothing her into a somewhat restless sleep. Meanwhile Lindsay was sat on Hannah's bed while Hannah paced the floor muttering to herself.

"Hannah please sit down!" Lindsay begged

"I can't sit down!" Hannah replied "I feel so dirty, I feel used I feel...oh I don't know!"

"Do you want to talk to mom and dad about it?" Lindsay asks "Will you stop pacing!"

Hannah stopped pacing and walked over to Lindsay and pulled her into a hug, Lindsay went into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed her Aunt's phone.

"Hey Aunt Sara, can you come over?" Lindsay asks nodding her head into the phone "No mom and dad don't know, no me and Hannah want you!"

"What did she say?" Hannah whispered "Can I say hello?"

"Hold on Aunt Sara, Hannah wants to say hello" Lindsay said handing Hannah the phone

"Aunt Sara please come over!" Hannah begged pouting at the phone "Thank you!"

Hannah handed Lindsay her phone and went back to pacing, Lindsay shrugged her shoulders and watched as her sister paced and bite her nails.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sara arrived at the Grissom household twenty minutes later, shutting off the engine and grabbing her bag, walking up to the door took one last look at her car and knocked on the door. Gil looks at the door and carefully placed Catherine on the sofa and went to answer the door.

"Hey Gil!" Sara said as soon as he opened the door "You look confused!"

"Confused is an understatement, what are you doing here?" Gil asks letting Sara in

"Hannah and Lindsay rang me, wanted to talk to me!" Sara replied "Where is Catherine?"

"Asleep on the sofa" Gil replied "If you can get Hannah and Lindsay to talk be my guest!"

Sara nodded gave Gil a hug and climbed the stairs towards Hannah's bedroom, once she arrived she knocked and waited for the answer.

"Hey Aunt Sara, come join in the fun!" Lindsay remarked sarcastically

"Hannah baby come sit down with me and your sister" Sara begged holding out her arms

"Ok" Hannah replied sighing "I just feel like I was used!"

"You were used and for a wrong reason" Sara replied playing with Hannah's hair "Look come downstairs talk to your parents, they are more than willing to listen your dad is worried about you both"

"You can go speak to dad Lindsay, but I'm staying right here!" Hannah replied

"Hannah please we go together or not at all" Lindsay replies wiping away tears "Please"

"NO!" Hannah screamed "Both of you get out now!"

Lindsay stood up looked over at Hannah and stormed out of her room and down the hallway to her bedroom slamming the door behind her, Sara stood shook her head and closed Hannah's door behind her standing on the landing Sara took one step towards the stairs until she turned back around and walked towards Lindsay's bedroom to hear Lindsay sobbing her heart out. Sara took a deep breath and entered the heartbroken teenager's room.

TBC

Please review many thanks to Trish my Beta, also sorry it took so long to update hopefully that won't happen again!


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as her bedroom door opened Lindsay sprang from the bed and picked up anything heavy she could find until she found her Aunt Sara in front of her. Lindsay looked down at the floor and then at her Aunt.

"What have I done wrong?" Lindsay sobbed "Am I really that bad? All I want is for Hannah to open up more to me, heck we are sisters for crying out loud!"

"What you need to understand with Hannah, is she's had several bad experiences in her life!" Sara explained "Look give her time and she will come to you I guarantee it!"

"I know its just I wish she opened up more to me not mom or dad, but me her big sister would be nice!" Lindsay replied sitting down on her bed

"Lindsay Hannah doesn't even talk to your mom or dad, she barely talks to anyone!" Sara replied sitting down next to Lindsay

"Hannah opens up to you, maybe she should go live with you!" Lindsay snapped throwing her head into her pillow "Leave me alone Aunt Sara, just go!"

Sara stood up, sighed and walked out of Lindsay's room and back towards Hannah's bedroom. Sara could hear crying coming from the room and walked in to find Hannah on the floor cuddling her Lion that Lindsay gave her.

"Lindsay hates me now doesn't she?" Hannah asked sobbing "Everyone hates me!"

"Lindsay does not hate you! We all love you Hannah remember this, we all adore you and would kill for you!" Sara replied joining Hannah on the floor "Look you need to go talk to Lindsay she needs you and you may not realize it but you need her!"

"Yea ok, do you think I should take some form of protection?" Hannah asked sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve

"No just yourself; Hannah do not wipe your nose on your sleeve it is a disgusting habit!" Sara replied gently tapping her niece on her bum "No go!"

Hannah started to walk out of her room when she turned back and faced her Aunt.

"Aunt Sara?" Hannah asked looking at the floor "Can I hug you?"

Sara opened up her arms and Hannah ran into her arms and hugged her tightly until air was needed, Sara and Hannah smiled at each other and Hannah walked out the room and towards Lindsay's, Hannah looked down the corridor to find her Aunt staring at her, Hannah took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in please?" Hannah asked Lindsay through the door

"Yea," Lindsay replied "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry for shouting at you!" Hannah said "I'm sorry that I do not talk to you it's just I find it hard too talk!"

"It's ok; we both are a little on edge!" Lindsay replied patting the space on the bed "I just think we need to talk more about anything and everything, but not until you are ready of course!"

"Lindsay I am glad I have a sister like you!" Hannah remarked staring at the door "I just find it difficult to love people, I mean I lost my parents and I just fear that I will lose mom and dad and you and our new baby sister or brother and I just could not handle it!"

"Well I am here for you no matter what!" Lindsay replies pulling Hannah into a hug "Do you think you could come and speak to mom, dad and Aunt Sara? If you can't, no pressure."

"I want to see mom and dad but I'm scared they won't love me anymore!" Hannah replied "I guess I am just one muddled kid!"

Lindsay stood up pulling Hannah with her, both girls walked down the stairs to find their parents and Aunt sitting in the living room talking; both girls took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Hannah asks "Do you still love me?"

"Oh Hannah baby nothing you could do could change the way we love you!" Catherine replied "Never think that way, you and Lindsay mean the world to us!"

"I know it's just oh I don't know!" Hannah sighed, dropping onto the sofa next to Lindsay

"So what happens now?" Lindsay asks

"Well you and Hannah will need to give statements at the station and then do a line up!" Sara explained

"WHAT?" Both Lindsay and Hannah screamed

"Girls it is part of the process!" Gil said "I know you would rather not do it, but if we want to put Benjamin and Tyler away for many years it is the only way!"

"Well it just sucks!" Lindsay remarked "You saw what we were like all the blood and ripped clothing I mean it don't take a scientist to realize that!"

"Lindsay mom, dad and Aunt Sara are scientist!" Hannah remarks "I'm not too keen on it either but if it helps to put them away then so be it!"

"Good girl Hannah!" Sara said "You are doing the right thing!"

"Maybe it is the right thing to do, doesn't mean I really want to do it though!" Hannah replied "Lindsay?"

"Yea ok I will do it too!" Lindsay replies groaning "So when do the statements and line up need doing?"

"As soon as you feel up to it," Gil replied

"Let's get it over with then!" Lindsay sighed "If not I will change my mind and nothing you say or do will change it back!"

Sara, Gil, Catherine, Hannah and Lindsay got into Sara's car and went to the Las Vegas PD where the girls could make their statements and do the line up although they knew that everyone involved knew that Benjamin and Tyler were the ones that attacked them and couldn't understand the reason behind the thoroughness.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sara pulled into the LVPD car park and noticed both Lindsay and Hannah freeze and go silent; Catherine and Gil got out of the car and waited for Hannah and Lindsay to get out of the car. Gil noticed that the girls were not moving so Gil walked up to his girls and tapped Hannah on the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hannah screamed punching her dad in his face

"JESUS CHRIST!" Gil screamed holding onto his nose

"GET HIM AWAY!" Hannah screamed

"Hannah calm down baby" Catherine pleaded "It's just your dad!"

"NO IT'S HIM COME TO FINISH ME OFF!" Hannah screamed throwing her fists in the air

"Daddy, are you ok?" Lindsay asks Gil "Here let me have a look!"

"I'm ok Lindsay" Gil said "Just hurt like hell, where did she learn to punch like that?"

"I don't know daddy!" Lindsay replied hugging her dad "I knew it was you!"

"Hannah calm down!" Sara demanded "You are going to hurt yourself"

"Or one of us" Catherine remarked moving back from her daughter's legs

"HANNAH JUST CALM DOWN!" Lindsay shouted "IT HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH, IT WAS OUR DAD FOR GOD SAKE GET A GRIP!"

"Uhh?" Hannah asked clearly confused "What happened?"

"Are you serious?" Lindsay questioned "You just almost knocked our dad out, what are Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?

"I hit dad?" Hannah asked her bottom lip trembling

"Yea you sure did!" Lindsay replied "He was only trying to help you out the car and you freaked!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry don't send me away please!" Hannah wailed throwing herself at her dad's feet "Sorry, sorry!"

"I suggest we get inside, it is cold out here!" Sara suggested "Hannah you want to come with me?"

"NO!" Hannah screamed "Daddy don't let me go, please I beg of you!"

"Hannah honey Princess calm down, I am here I'm not going anywhere!" Gil calmly replied "I tell you what how about a piggy back ride into the lab?"

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve "Sorry Aunt Sara please don't hurt me I just didn't have any tissue!"

"Hannah, its ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Sara told her niece.

"Come on, Hannah I'll give Ya a piggy back ride into the lab ok?" Grissom told his daughter.

"You sure daddy," Hannah asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure, now come on princess, hop on," Grissom told her bending down to allow Hannah to get on his back.

Hannah climbed carefully onto her dad's back and giggled as Gil ran as best he could into the lab, followed by Sara, Catherine and Lindsay.

"Whoa where did dad go so fast?" Lindsay asked looking down the corridor

"Dad slows down!" Hannah squealed "You're going to fast, you will hurt yourself!"

"Slow down? Not a chance I'm having fun!" Grissom replied running into Sara "Oh excuse me Sara man on a mission!"

"Gilbert Grissom calm down!" Catherine reprimanded "You will cause an accident to others, yourself or Hannah act your age!"

"Aww mom we were having fun!" Hannah protested getting a wink from Grissom

"Do not encourage her Gilbert!" Catherine snarled "I may have my back to you but I can tell when you giggle, cough, pass wind and smirk!"

"I thought you were his wife, not his stalker?" Sara remarked running as Catherine spun around and slowly chased Sara down the corridor

"Sara Stokes get your butt back here right now!" Catherine shouted down the corridor

"Do I look like I want to die today?" Sara replied "No thanks!"

"Mrs. Stokes can I have a word?" Ecklie asks

"Uhh, not at the minute Ecklie!" Sara replied running off

"Mrs. Stokes this is not a playground, stop running this instant!" Ecklie demanded

"Once again sorry Ecklie, my life depends on it!" Sara replied disappearing around the corner

"Sara Stokes get you skinny ass here right now!" Catherine demanded "Evening Conrad"

"Evening Catherine, do you know the reason why Sara is running around the station?" Ecklie questioned the back of Catherine

"Yea I'm going to kill her!" Catherine replied disappearing around the corner

"Oh ok!" Ecklie replied after a few minutes realized what Catherine had said "Grissom!"

"You bellowed?" Grissom asked "Conrad why are you at LVPD?"

"Can you get your wife to stop chasing Sara around the station?" Ecklie asks "Hello Hannah, Lindsay"

"Hello Mr. Ecklie" Hannah replied "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Ecklie asks

"Well better than can be expected and a damn sight better than Sara when my mom catches her!" Hannah replies "Excuse me a moment!"

"Yes Conrad excuse us, need to rescue Sara!" Grissom says walking away grinning as Ecklie stands staring into space

"Do you really think mom will hurt Aunt Sara dad?" Hannah asks

"Yea what do you think dad?" Lindsay asks

"I think you two should go to your Grandpa Brass and remain there till we arrive!" Grissom replied leaving both girls and going around the corner that Sara and Catherine previously went

"Sara Stokes when I get hold of you, I'm going to hurt you!" Catherine shouted in the general direction that Sara went

"I don't think so!" Sara replied loudly from where ever she was

"Catherine you look flustered!" Sofia remarked "Stop and have some water!"

"Thank you Sofia, have you seen Sara by chance?" Catherine enquired

"Yes she went around that corner about two minutes ago!" Sofia replied "Why is she running anyway?"

"From me," Catherine replied "Sara was cheeky and so I'm chasing her around the station"

"Ok then" Sofia replied raising her eyebrows when she saw Sara running towards them

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Catherine remarked "Just going to dig her in the ribs and tickle her!"

"Oh right ok" Sofia said nodding and looking in the direction that Sara was coming "SO CATHERINE HOW IS THE PREGNANCY GOING?"

As soon as Sara heard the name Catherine she stopped, skidded and slid across the floor and into the water fountain and get covered in water.

"Eww" Sara groaned "Time to apply for the wet T-shirt competition!"

After changing into some fresh clothes Catherine and Sara walked to where Jim's office was to be there for the girl's when they gave their statements. On their way they saw Grissom coming up to them.

"Did you guys like change clothes?" Grissom asked noticing that they had different clothes on then when they first got here.

"Yes, we did Gil, where are the girls?" Catherine asked him as all three walked towards Jim's office

"Their in Jim's office already, I came to search for you two," Grissom told them "Seriously why did you both change?" Grissom asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Sara demanded

"Don't look at me Gil I'm not telling you!" Catherine replied grinning at Sara who said a silent thank you

"Well if it isn't Catherine Grissom and Sara slidel, oh sorry that is Stokes!" Jim remarked

"Who told you?" Sara demanded

"My lips are sealed!" Jim replied grinning at Catherine

"Did you tell him Catherine?" Sara asked

"No of course not, well not in the face to face conversation that is" Catherine admitted "I may have mention it to uhh Officer Daniels who obviously told Jim!"

"You ran into a water fountain Aunt Sara?" Hannah asks in between giggles "Seriously a water fountain!"

Everyone laughed until Jim stood up and walked over to his door, Grissom and Catherine stood as well and watched as Lindsay and Hannah slowly stood up held hands and walked towards them.

"Sorry girls one at a time I'm afraid" Jim said "Who is going first?"

"I will go first!" Lindsay replied sighing and following Jim "Mom you coming with me?"

"Sure thing, you ok with your dad Hannah?" Catherine asks her youngest

"Yea sure mom, go with Linds she needs you!" Hannah replies hugging her mom and blowing a kiss to Lindsay who caught it and placed it on her heart "Do good Linds!"

Hannah watched as her sister and mom walked away and then turned around to face her dad.

"Daddy can I hug you?" Hannah whispered barely audible

"Sure, you know do not be frightened to ask me for a hug or anything" Grissom told his daughter "You're my girl and nothing will change that"

"Thanks dad!" Hannah replied grinning and hugging her dad "Do you think Linds will be ok?"

"Sure, she has your mom and Jim with her" Grissom replied

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Lindsay start from the beginning" Jim requested "Whatever you say here is in the strictest of confidence!"

"Ok, well I was walking towards my next lesson when suddenly I was dragged from behind, with a hand over my mouth towards the girls changing rooms, next thing I knew I came face to face with Hannah and...and" Lindsay stated starting to breakdown

"Do you need a break?" Jim asked "Water perhaps?"

"No I'm good, honest!" Lindsay replied taking a deep breath "Well Benjamin or Tyler just can't remember which said that they killed Hannah's parents because they could and that it was fun, then they pulled us both down to the floor and I can't even say it, please don't make me say it, please"

"Ok Lindsay honey we have all we need" Jim said motioning for Catherine to take a sobbing Lindsay out of the room "You did good Linds"

Catherine helped a sobbing Lindsay out of the room and towards Jim's office, Catherine walked in a nodded in the direction of the interview room for Grissom to take Hannah there.

"Hannah time to go" Grissom announced "You want me or your mom to go in with you?"

"I want you dad!" Hannah replied looking at her distraught sister and her mom "Lindsay needs mom more that I do right now"

Hannah and Grissom walked arm in arm to the interview room and opened the door and took the seats across from Jim, Hannah took in a deep breath and waited for her Grandpa to ask his first question.

"Hannah please tell us what happened from the very beginning" Jim asked smiling at Hannah

"I was in the girls changing room getting ready for Gym; I had just made friends with his name escapes me at the minute, sorry!" Hannah said "Well the next thing I knew I was stood in front of Benjamin, yes I think it was Benjamin and he had a look in his eye"

"Continue Hannah, your doing good" Jim said smiling once again at Hannah

"Benjamin said he...he killed my parents and that he enjoyed it, he also said that my dad, mom and sister were in danger and that I belonged to him" Hannah said sobbing a little "He said he was going to hurt mom and the baby, then he shouted for Tyler and Lindsay was with him, she looked so frightened and I couldn't help her, I failed her! Benjamin then told me and Lindsay to lie down and they raped us, they raped a fourteen and fifteen year old!"

Hannah buried her head in her hands and sobbed loudly; Grissom slowly approached his daughter remembering the incident in the car park and crouched down in front of his little girl.

"Hannah can I hold you?" Grissom asked

"Of course you can daddy!" Hannah wailed "I want mommy!"

"Grissom I have enough from both girls, you can take Hannah to Catherine now" Jim remarked silently angry and sad for his granddaughters "We will give them a few moments before we do the line up"

"Thank you Jim" Grissom replied nodding at his best friend and carrying his sobbing daughter out of the room

"Dad do you still love me?" Hannah innocently asked

"I will never stop loving you, you Lindsay and the new baby are my world and I would kill for all three of you!" Grissom replied "Hannah never fear that my love will die, it will always be here no matter what you do, you're my girl!"

"Oh dad that is so sweet thanks" Hannah said burying her head into the crook of her dads neck and then giggling "You really do need a shave! I have just had a tickly cuddle"

"I have been told my tickly cuddles are nice!" Grissom replied "Especially off your mom!"

"Eww dad!" Hannah groaned

Grissom carried Hannah into Jim's office and placed her beside her sister on the couch in Jim's office.

"Hi Linds, you ok?" Hannah asked

"Yea do you think the worst is over?" Lindsay asks

"I bloody hope so!" Hannah replies "Do you know where mom and dad went?"

"Just outside discussing us," Lindsay replied "You coming?"

"No I will just stay here" Hannah replies watching her sister leave before rummaging through her Grandpa's desk drawers "Jackpot, Paracetemol perfect!"

Hannah closed the desk drawer and walked outside and towards the ladies bathroom, Hannah opened the door and made sure no one was with her in the bathroom and emptied the full contents of the jar into her hand and placed them in her mouth, sticking her head towards the tap Hannah swallowed the pills and then wiped her face and hands on a towel and hid the bottle and made her way back to her Grandpa's office.

"Hannah where were you?" Catherine asked "We were worried sick!"

"I was at the bathroom mom" Hannah replied "Right lets get the line up done and we can go home!"

Hannah marched out of the office and towards the line up room, Lindsay Catherine and Grissom a few seconds after her.

"Hi Grandpa Jim, can we get this over with?" Hannah asked

"Yea ok, are you sure?" Jim asked looking at Hannah

"Yea I got through the interview I can get through this" Hannah remarked "While the night is young!"

"HANNAH!" Catherine warned "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing just want this over and done with" Hannah replied "I'm sure Lindsay feels the same!"

"Yea I sure am" Lindsay replied walking up to the front with her sister "Send the creeps in!"

"Ok when I tell them to step forward you tell me who it is ok?" Jim asked not wanting to make the girls feel stupid

"Yes we know!" Lindsay and Hannah replied

"Number one, step forward," Jim asked waiting for the girls to say anything he then continued "Number two step forward!"

"That is one of them that, is Tyler!" Lindsay said sobbing "Please go on!"

"Number three step forward!" Jim continued

"Stop that's Benjamin the guy who thinks he can screw my life!" Hannah snarled "Well he didn't I did, this world is too hard to carry on with, I'm sorry but I have had it, see you around some ti..."

Before Hannah could finish her sentence she collapsed and fell to the floor, both Lindsay and Catherine screamed and Jim and Grissom knelt down in front of Hannah and checked her vitals.

"Weak pulse Jim!" Grissom said voice shaken "Hannah baby what did you take?"

"Was she ever left in my office, alone?" Jim asked

"Yea only briefly, why?" Lindsay asked still sobbing

"Oh shit! Gil, get an ambulance!" Jim demanded "If I'm correct she has swallowed the rest of my Paracetemol, at least fifteen to twenty pills!"

"Oh god no," Catherine screamed "Not my little girl!"

TBC

Please review they make happy, sorry for the Cliff hanger buy I believe it needed to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry for not updating this in such a long time, I have no excuses. This chapter is to cheer up Sara as she was a little down yesterday when I spoke to her, keep your head up girl and remember me and Danny are here for you, no matter what it is.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The journey to the hospital was quick and terrifying for Catherine, she felt so helpless sat in the Ambulance watching as the Paramedics placed a breathing mask and was attempting to get a line in not listening to anything the Paramedics were asking her.

"Excuse me Mrs Grissom, but does Hannah have a history of trying to take her own life?" The Paramedic cautiously asked "Mrs Grissom?"

"No she has never done anything like this before" Catherine replied tears forming in her eyes "Please don't let my little girl die"

"We wont I promise" The Paramedic replied looking at Hannah and then Catherine "Would you like to hold her hand?"

"I can do that?" Catherine asked looking at the Paramedic, tears flowing freely "I won't hurt her will I?"

"Of course you wont hurt her, besides it might help" The Paramedic explained "When we get to Desert Palms I'm afraid we will have to leave you in the waiting area while a Doctor assesses Hannah's condition"

"I can tell you what her condition is, she took fifteen to twenty god damn Paracetemol" Catherine snapped then sighed as she rolled her eyes "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" The Paramedic replied smiling before placing a hand on Catherine's shoulder "I tell you what, I will try and get it so you can go straight through with Hannah"

"Really?" Catherine asked looking at the Paramedic "Please don't get yourself into trouble on my account, I can wait in the waiting area"

"Kyle who is that idiot driving right behind us?" The second Paramedic enquired from the front.

"That idiot would be my husband with my other daughter and their Grandfather" Catherine replied harshly.

"How old is your other daughter?" Kyle asked trying to calm Catherine down.

"Lindsay is fifteen, Hannah is fourteen and I'm almost four months pregnant with my third child" Catherine replied.

"Bit of an age gap between Hannah and this baby?" Kyle asked before slapping his hand over his mouth "I'm sorry that is personal, forget I said anything"

It's alright" Catherine chuckled "This baby was a surprise to say the least, Christmas party too many drinks and what do you know pregnant"

"Oh? Uhh good" Kyle stammered scratching the side of his face "Ahh here we are, Desert Palms"

"Oh thank god for that" Catherine exhaled deeply "Would you like me to get out first?"

"Yes please Mrs Grissom and thank you" Kyle replied opening the Ambulance doors "Here you go Mrs Grissom step down"

"Kyle please call me Catherine" Catherine requested smiling at the younger man "Please?"

"Very well Mrs... Catherine" Kyle said smiling who then looked over his shoulder to find Lindsay, Grissom and Jim running towards them "Looks like the rest of them have arrived"

"MOM!" Lindsay shouted running quickly at them stopping quickly before running into Catherine "Mom is Hannah ok? Please let her be ok, I shouldn't have left her alone this is all my fault!"

Lindsay broke down in tears clinging onto her mom's arms, Catherine feeling her own heart break at the sight of her oldest daughter lifted her off the floor and cradled her in her arms rubbing soothing circles on her back, Grissom and Jim arrived not long after and Lindsay held out her arms to be held by her Grandfather Jim.

"Sssh cookie it will be ok" Jim assured Lindsay hugging her tightly.

"Ji...Jim it's all my fault" Lindsay whimpered "I...I left her alone"

"No cookie we all left her alone, but no one could predict this" Jim explained.

"Ok Jim, can we go in now?" Lindsay asked from Jim's shoulder.

"Yea sure, come on cookie" Jim said "Hey do you want to walk or stay where you are?"

"I will walk, but can I hold your hand?" Lindsay asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sure thing cookie, anything for one of my favourite girls" Jim replied pulling Lindsay into another hug before grabbing her hand and walking into the hospital.

When Jim and Lindsay arrived in the waiting area, Catherine was sat smugly attempting not to laugh, Lindsay thinking her mom had gone mad approached her cautiously.

"Mom you ok? Where's dad?" Lindsay asked looking around the room before turning back to her mom.

"Your dad has gone for an X ray" Catherine replied giggling loudly.

"An X ray? Why?" Lindsay enquired sitting down next to her mom.

"Well your dad got over jealous and started to run, for what reason I don't know" Catherine explained covering her mouth to hide her laughter "Well you see that door, way over there, well your dad ran into it, he may have broke his nose"

"Ok and you are laughing about it?" Lindsay asked looking at her mom as if she grew another head "Seriously?"

"If I don't laugh Lindsay, I would cry right now" Catherine replied "Why did Hannah take those drugs?"

"Hannah took those drugs because she has had a ruff past, granted the past two days for me haven't been the best but I think she just gave up" Lindsay explained sighing "I just wish she had told someone instead of doing this, when she wakes up I'm going to give her a piece of my mind"

Catherine nodded and settled down in the hospital chair, Lindsay beside her and Jim beside Lindsay. Meanwhile at the lab Sara had gathered Warrick, Greg and Nick and the majority of the lab rats, once everyone was settled Sara began the daunting task of telling everyone about Hannah.

"Right, now that all of you are here and settled I shall begin" Sara said sighing and rubbing her forehead "I'm afraid to inform you that Hannah Grissom took an overdose of Paracetemol earlier this evening"

"What?" Hodges asked shocked "How are Grissom and Catherine taking it? How is Lindsay taking it?"

"I think they are hiding what they feel right now" Sara replied "Yes Wendy?"

"Why did Hannah take those drugs?" Wendy asked looking at Sara.

"I wish I knew, but with all that has been going on I'm guessing she gave up" Sara replied shaking her head.

"Why what has been going off?" Henry asked looking around the room to find Wendy, Mandy, Bobby and Hodges just as clueless as he was.

"Hannah and Lindsay were raped while at school a few days ago" Sara replied shaking at the memory, smiling at Nick when he held her close.

"Right, where is the nearest shop?" Mandy asked looking at everyone.

"On the strip, why Mandy?" Bobby asked edging nearer the end of his seat.

"I wanted to know because we all are going to buy those girls a present to cheer them up" Mandy replied smiling "Are you in or out?"

"Were in!" Bobby, Hodges, Wendy and Henry replied quickly.

"Ok, well let's go" Mandy said as she vacated the Break room, followed by the others leaving Greg, Sara, Nick and Warrick alone.

"I don't think Hannah and Lindsay realise how much they are cared for by the people in this lab" Sara remarked standing up "Right if they are buying the girls something so are we, get your hands in your pockets guys we are going shopping"

Sara walked out of the room followed by the guys; once they had collected their car keys and wallets they made their way to the strip and then the mall. The grave shift team and lab rats were going to make sure that Hannah and Lindsay knew that they were cared for not just by the parents but by them as well.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
